1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable-pull type engine starting device having a clutch unit so as to save users' effort to start the engine.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional power tool with engine includes a starting device for starting the engine to output power from the engine. For example, an internal combustion engine includes a starting device that includes a handle, a case, a spring unit and a cable wheel wherein a cable is connected to the handle and wrapped the cable wheel which is connected to the spring unit so that when the users pull the handle, the cable rotates the cable wheel to activate the engine. The cable wheel is then rotated backward due to the spring unit to its original position when the handle is released. However, there are two obvious shortcomings, one of which is that the wheel unit is difficult to be rotated by the pulling force of the user. This is because the cable wheel is connected to the spring unit and the user has to overcome the pressure in the engine to let the cable wheel to rotate the spring unit. In other words, the longer the cable has to be pulled, the harder the user can successfully activate the engine. The other shortcoming is that the conventional starting device activates the engine very slow and may require more than one time of pulling. This is because of the high pressure in the engine so that the user has to apply a tremendous force to rotate the spring unit. This means the user has to pull several times and increase the pull speed to start the engine.
The present invention intends to provide an efficient starting device that allows the user to easily start the engine without too much effort.